Eternity Ends
by legendaryhuntress
Summary: Cruel fate. For two blood enemies it has crossed, and bound by love, and separated by destiny. He can't change who she is, a pureblood princess, and love cannot change his destiny to rid the Earth of their kind. And she is bound to another, for the rest of her eternal life. Cruel, because for an eternity, she will never be his. An eternity, is that how long he should suffer?


**Eternity Ends**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic**

The hypersensitive skin on Zero's fingertips traced along the outline of his gun, gently feeling the engraved patterns of ancient symbols and the name _Bloody Rose_. His acute senses were aware of the poison, like icy tingles, that may have burned his skin, if he weren't accustomed to the pain.

He knew in one moment, in one swift motion of a single finger, everything could change. _Everything would end._

He learned from the lengthy, pain-filled years of his life, both as a human and a vampire, that a single moment could render a lifetime of changes. Even though those moments are quicker than a heartbeat. He learned that certain wounds _cannot_ be healed by time, for he lived twice as long as any human could. He was given ample time for healing, but _none_ had happened. Scars are left not only on the surface of your skin, but also in the realm of your memories.

He closes his eyes and sees the blood-stained image of the day he was turned; as if it were forever imprinted on the back of his eyelids, haunting him even when he blinks. Even the desperate cries of help and malicious, thirst-filled laughter of his turner still pounded his eardrums. _And the pain._ The sharp, piercing pain that could short-circuit your sense-receptors into numbness. It was all too fresh. And the feeling of warm blood flowing from his neck, making a crimson waterfall.

He touched his neck and sighed, somehow wishing the blood was still there. It was the last of his human blood. Now his veins were filled with _poison_, and the blood of his unfortunate and helpless victims. No, the blood wasn't there.

It was cleaned off by a certain Yuki Cross. Someone who became his sister, friend and companion; source of thirst quencher, love, happiness, reasons to live. But as Yuki Kuran, she was the cause of pain and constant, irrevocable longing in his life.

Memories of her were the clearest for him. They were clearer than freshly printed photographs; as if every moment only happened a few seconds ago. But no, decades and decades have lapsed.

Cruel fate.. Yes, they were pawns to fate. Their misfortunes were the cause of its zealous laughter. For two blood enemies it has crossed, and bound by love, and separated by destiny were used. No, he knows he can't change who she is, a pureblood princess, and love cannot change his destiny to rid the Earth of their kind. And she is bound to another, for the rest of her eternal life. Cruel. Cruel, because for an eternity, she will never be _his_. His endless wait will never be rewarded. An eternity.. is that how long he should suffer?

It's laughable how time could be such a feeble and powerful thing simultaneously. A second could change an entire lifetime, and an eternity could not mend deep wounds. Just _hilarious_. A light chuckle escapes his lips.

A tired, worn-out smile played on his lips, though they trembled at his lack of practice. His eyes blazed with a madman fire. He laughed; the fact that with one quick pull on the trigger, eternity ends. Pain and other side-effects dissipate along with it. Such a cruel, cruel joke.

He wasn't able to stick around to hear the sound of the gunshot. He wouldn't care, because death was the only satisfaction.

*…*

The pure-blooded princess trudges along the woods, her leather sandals crushing the snow underneath it. She wore no coat or jacket, or anything at all to fight the hypothermia inducing cold.

She could hear the gunshot that just shook the woods from miles away. With inhuman speed and agility, she ran towards the sound. She knew very well the source of that sound.

She found the shed at the heart of the woods within a second. The door creaked open. What she saw next, she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.. the bloody body of Zero Kiryu, lying limp on the floor.

A hand held on clumsily to the wretched gun Bloody Rose. And then she saw the smiling face of the boy who just killed himself. It only took a second for his form to crumble into ashes, then nothingness.

Yuki blinked. He saw him smile like dying was the best thing that happened to him. What a cruel, cruel joke. She walked soundlessly to the spot Zero's body last laid, clutched the gun, and wept.

**THE END**

_a/n: I wrote this a few years back, when I had the big VK fever. I just had the decency to type it just now lol. So, this was my writing style from a few years ago! Wee_

_R,R & R!_

_Legendaryhuntress_

_Stand, Bow, Bye!_


End file.
